A Christmas Catastrophe
by Bria
Summary: Rose whipped around in horror. The Christmas tree she and her daughter had spent the last few hours decorating was sprawled on it's side, and broken ornaments strewn across the floor. Kid!fic.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for the Fangirlia Secret Santa for LizAnn_5869. I also worked in doctorroseprompt's 31 Days of ficmas prompts for tree, lights, and presents.

Many thanks to my wonderbeta (that's BETA not BRA! :D) TenRoseForeverandEver. She does however provide full support and is very uplifting. ;) I fiddled with it after she looked and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Rose Tyler-Noble was a whirlwind of action as she decorated the Christmas tree in the family room of the TARDIS. Her mum, Pete, and Tony were set to arrive in only two hours. She had meant to get everything ready a few weeks in advance, but unfortunately the Doctor's driving was as hit-and-miss as it had ever been and they had arrived on Christmas Eve itself. Of course, maybe the console shenanigans she and the Doctor had been engaged in while piloting were truly to blame, she thought with a wry grin. _Totally worth it._

Fortunately for her, she had some assistance. Her eight year old daughter Alli was helping with the decorations while her father and brother did the necessary shopping. Now that the ornaments were carefully hung around the tree, the little girl was valiantly trying to disentangle a string of fairy lights but with no luck. "I can't do it, Mum," she huffed, pushing the lights away.

Rose took the the fairy lights and with a few slow maneuvers she was able to undo the mess. "It just takes patience, love."

As the two of them started to wind the fairy lights around the tree, she heard laughter ring out from the console room, signaling the return of her husband and son from their last minute Christmas shopping.

Although the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, six year old Jack bounded into the room, his cheeks rosy red and his eyes shining. "Guess what we got, Mummy?"

Rose tucked the fairy lights into the tree and took one of the bags Jack was carrying. Alli took another. With boyish enthusiasm Jack showed off the football gear and video games he had picked out on his own for Tony, while the Doctor had taken care of Jackie and Pete's gifts.

As Jack finished showing off the last of the gifts for his uncle, the Doctor entered with a tray full of hot cocoa for them all. The four of them settled in on the couch to sip their chocolatey treat when, suddenly, a huge CRASSSSSSSHHHHH echoed from behind them.

Startled, Rose whipped around in horror. The Christmas tree she and Alli had spent the last few hours decorating was sprawled on it's side, and broken ornaments strewn across the floor. In the middle of the mess were two kittens, their eyes wide and backs arched in alarm.

The Doctor's left eyebrow lifted as he looked at their son. "Jack, did you remember to shut the TARDIS door behind you?"

Jack swallowed and shook his head. "I forgot, Daddy."

The Doctor sighed and Rose heard him berating the TARDIS under his breath. "Why did you let them come in? Cats, of all things!"

Rose had to hide a smile as she sensed the TARDIS actively ignoring the Doctor. Their girl might be very young but she was just as willful as her 'mother.'

Alli set down her hot chocolate and made her way over to the tree. She picked up one of the kittens, a black and white tuxedo cat, and held it to her chest. "Oh, you poor little thing. That must have scared you so much."

Jack joined his sister and picked up the other kitten, a handsome orange marmalade. He took the kitty in his arms and brought it over to the couch, sitting down next to his father. With hopeful eyes he pleaded, "Please, Daddy? I don't want anything else for Christmas, just TARDIS wants them too!"

"Me too," Alli chimed in. "You can take back anything else you got me; all I want is these little kitties."

It had been a frequent request over the last couple of months. Both Alli and Jack had been pestering for a pet but the Doctor had maintained their lifestyle wasn't suited to one. A dog needed too much attention and cats, well… he might have been emslightly/em more open to them since his time on New Earth with Martha, but he still didn't care for them all that much this go-around.

Rose watched the Doctor sigh, as he took in the scene of his children doting over the kittens, who in turn, were basking in the attention. She hadn't pushed the Doctor too much about the idea of a pet, because it was true, their life was busy. But two cats could keep each other company and it would be fun to have them around. _C'mon love,_ she nudged him over their telepathic bond.

Jack looked at his father, his eyes still silently pleading as he held up the kitten up to him for a pet. "Please?" Jack repeated.

The internal battle the Doctor was experiencing was written across his face. He arched a critical eyebrow at the little ginger creature who was looking back at him with wide eyes. He finally lifted his hand and the kitty nuzzled into his palm.

"Well..." the Doctor began, but Jack rushed on before he could finish his thought.

"Baby Luna too! She'll love having cats."

The Doctor chuckled at that as he glanced at Rose's rounded belly and she felt his resolve come crashing down as his eyes met hers.

 _Well, it is the time for Christmas miracles_ , she sent him, as she tucked her tongue into her teeth.

"Alright, you two," the Doctor conceded.

Both Alli and Jack's faces lit up with wide grins, though they contained their normal boisterous jumping up and down so they didn't frighten the kittens.

"But," the Doctor continued as his brows furrowed in warning, "these kittens will be your responsibility. If we're going to keep them, you'll need to take turns feeding them and taking care of their potty."

"Of course. We can do that." Ally's face turned serious and she nodded solemnly. Jack looked to his sister, mimicking her, and then both broke out in grins once again.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She and Jack wrapped their free arms around their father and Rose quickly snapped a picture with her mobile of her little family, complete with the newest members.

Once that was done, Rose surveyed the disaster that was their Christmas tree. While she normally didn't like to call on the TARDIS pick up after them, given the circumstances (and the fact that she had let the kittens come inside in the first place), they needed a timeship that would work outside of time in order to tidy everything up before their extended family arrived. She knew their 'new' girl could handle the task.

"All right." She grabbed all the mugs of hot chocolate and placed them on the tray. "Why don't we go to the kitchen while the TARDIS fixes this mess, and we can think up some good names for these kitties while we enjoy our drinks."

Rose felt the TARDIS's sheepish apology and agreement as the group departed the room and she gave the doorway a loving pat.

Only three nights later Rose found the Doctor sprawled lengthwise on the couch, having fallen asleep reading. On his chest were Charles and Dickens, snoozing contentedly.

 _Christmas miracle, indeed_. She grinned to herself.


End file.
